nightmareonelmstreetfandomcom-20200223-history
Tina Gray
Christina "Tina" Gray is a character from A Nightmare on Elm Street. She is one of the Elm Street Children, and also has the honor of the first Freddy Krueger's on-screen victim of the series's history, as the first falling vicim of the orginal Nightmare on Elm Street killing spree to die. Appearances The film opens up with Tina having a nightmare inside of a boiler room. Her attempts to escape seem futile, as her dreamstalker catches up with her before she awakens, finding that Freddy Krueger slashed her nightgown. Grabbing her crucifix, she tries to go back to sleep. The next day, Tina talks to her friend Nancy Thompson and tells her of her nightmare. In an attempt to cheer up Tina and alleviate her fears after her mother goes away with her boyfriend, Nancy and her boyfriend Glen Lantz decide to spend the night at Tina's house, where they are confronted with Rod Lane, Tina's on-again-off-again boyfriend. He reveals indirectly that he had been having the same dreams as Tina and Nancy. After making love to Rod and falling asleep, Tina finds herself trapped in her final nightmare. Tina hears tapping on the window, along with her name being whispered in the darkness. Unable to wake Rod up, she goes outside to investigate. Death Walking further into the alley, Tina sees a noisy trashcan lid roll in front of her. There, she is confronted with the image of Freddy Krueger. She runs away into her backyard towards her house and bangs on her back door, crying out for Nancy to let her in. Unfortunately, Freddy grabs her and the two tumble onto the floor. After a brief struggle, Freddy gets the upperhand and begins killing her. In reality, Rod awakens to find Tina in trouble, getting slashed and sliced before she starts flying around the bedroom, getting thrown into the corner. Rod watches on in horror as Tina is dragged up the wall and across the ceiling. Nancy and Glen are awakened by their screaming, and by the time Nancy and Glen arrive, Tina is dead on the floor and Rod is nowhere to be found. Her death is one of the most memorable Elm Street deaths. Tina's death serves as a flashback in Freddy vs. Jason.at the end of a nightmare on elm street she is seen alive in a car with nancy thompson,rod lane and glen lantz.the car then immediatley transforms on the hood with freedy's sweater over it she and her friends drive off but escape in time. Trivia *Prior to the filming of A Nightmare on Elm Street, actress Amanda Wyss had never seen a horror film. *According to Internet Movie Database, Tina's name is mentioned approximately 39 times in the film. *Amanda Wyss came down with vertigo thanks in part to the rotating room used for her death scene. *Tina Grey is a character made in homage to Janet Leigh's Marion Crane character in the classic Psycho. She is the character we believe to be the main character, right up until her death. *Jodi Benson, Robin Wright & Laura Dern auditioned for the role of Tina. Quotes *"Nancy, you dreamed about the same creep I did." *"Maybe we're going to have a big earthquake; they say things get really weird right before." *"There's four letters in my name, Rod; how can there be room on your joint for four letters?" *"Please God." Category:Female characters Category:Elm Street children Category:Girlfriends Category:'A Nightmare on Elm Street' characters Category:Freddy Krueger's murder victims Category:Characters Category:A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors Category:'Dream Warriors' characters